


My Condolences

by AquaticSnail



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Olivia is really the only present character right now, major character death is for blond peter who you know, the rest are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticSnail/pseuds/AquaticSnail
Summary: Olivia tries to call May to talk about her dead nephew. She never actually gets round to it.





	My Condolences

Olivia Octavius sat on the floor of her laboratory, her face crunched, deep in thought. She was a mess. Still battered and bandaged from when the truck had hit her. Wearing loose clothes that did not offend her bruises. One of her arms was in a sling, that was tolerable because she had 5 more. Yellow moonlight cut the black night and shone through wide glass windows. Across the polyurethane tiles, providing the only light source. The moonlight was meddlesome, shining too bright. Olivia could not control its luminosity like an artificial light. It wouldn’t listen to her. If she used curtains, it shone through those too. It interfered. And reminded her. 

Spider-man. Is dead.

That’s odd, I almost feel sad. I did not like the wall-crawler; he was an irritation. Messing up my intricate plans so often. Though, he was never a tangible threat. He is-was- vastly inferior, in both authority and intellect, and every other quality for that matter. A meek child compared to me. I might humiliate him and hurt him a little. That was fun. Maybe I’ll miss our games. I enjoy seeing him suffer. But his death… was not my interest.

She flipped her mobile phone around in her hands. Fiddling in agitation.

And now I feel something… Responsible for it? Wilson killed him. Not me.

She scowled.

Why should I care anyway? I’m glad he’s gone.

The phone lit up in the dark room. She cringed back as the white glare hit her face. With a few hand gestures she unlocked it and opened her contacts and scrolled.

It’s not my job to comfort anyone. I don’t care. It’s not my fault and, I’m hardly even associated with it. I don’t do condolences and soft talk.

Her finger hovered over ‘May Parker’.

She stared.

Though I should… I should apologise. Or show something somewhat of commiseration. Those words taste so unpleasant. God. May probably hates me. I mean, more than usual. What do I even say? ‘Sorry for your loss?’ I beat her nephew up at least every Wednesday. I could offer to get her another Spider-man from a different dimension to replace him. Or we have another Spider-man in this dimension too. No... She wouldn’t like that. I could write a script and read it aloud… A letter. We have not had a conversation in months. And now I start one with her dead nephew.

Her gut twisted horribly. This phone call was impossible. It’s not guaranteed May would even answer it.

Her phone vibrated. A notification.

She smashed the phone into the floor with a mechanical tentacle. The screen shattered and glass flew everywhere. It lay blank and cracked at its rest.

It was fine, she could make another one, that was easy.

This phone call-- was hard.

There had to be a better way.


End file.
